I Disappear
by Seine
Summary: Inspired by a Metallica song, I Disappear. Ken's losing his mind again, and it's all in Kari's point of view. Part 2 done. FINISHED
1. Part 1

I Disappear

This Story is based on a song by Metallica, called I Disappear. Enjoy, I don't own digimon, but I really wish I did...

I'm mad. Yes, that's right, I, Kari Yagami, am Mad. I am so friggin' angry! Davis and his friggin' ego started fighting with Takeru, and it ended up being a really big fight! Miyako tried to hold Davis back, and Cody pulled Takeru back, but they kept going. You know who broke up the fight?

Guess. Just take a guess.

While you're guessing, I'm gonna blow off some more steam. Then, after it was all said and done, we discussed what we should do about Aruikennimon. Basically, Takeru and Davis were glaring at each other, Miyako looked as if she was going to slap both of them until they drowned in their own blood, Cody was trying to help and Ken was completely silent. Although, I did see a cord hanging down from below his neck, and I could faintly hear music.

Then, guess who shows up to piss us off?!!?!?! ( Yup, I swear, so shut up.) Aruikennimon. We all stood up pretty fast. She started exploiting the little fight Takeru and Davis had, making them both feel pretty weak. And that's what stopped Patamon and Veemon from Digivolving right then. And, this is the exact thing that she said to Miyako, which flipped her right out.

" And you, such a loud girl, craving the attention she is depraved of at home. But, I believe that's not excuse for falling for the Cruel KAISER, hmm?" Ken's eyes had flared with such rage, more then Apocolamon could have pulled off. I swore his eyes were red! He still had a pair of head phones on, so I don't really think he knew exactly how loud he had yelled at her.

" I AM NOT THE KAISER!!!!!!! I'M NOT EVEN KEN ICHIJOUJI, YOU OLD HAG!!!!!!!!! You're going to hell........... TODAY!!!!!!!!" Then, something weird happened. Aruikennimon looked scared. Extremely scared. Terrified. She started to run off, with Mummymon, put Ken threw down his headphones and ran after her.

They ran into the distance. It's been an hour, and he still isn't back. Miyako's shaking, with tears, but still no sound or movement from where she slumped to the ground after he ran off. I paused his player a bit ago, and listened to the song. The lyrics really made sense, and I knew right away it was Metallica.

_Hey, hey, hey  
Here I go now  
Here I go in to new days  
Hey, hey, hey  
Here I go now_

_  
Here I go into new days  
I'm pain, I'm hope, I'm suffer  
Yeah, hey, hey, hey, yeah  
Here I go into new days  
Hey, hey, hey_

_  
Ain't no mercy, ain't mercy left for me,  
Hey, hey, hey_

_  
Ain't no mercy, ain't mercy left for me,  
I'm pain, I'm hope, I'm suffer  
Yeah, hey, hey, hey_

_  
Ain't no mercy, ain't no mercy left for me  
Do you bury me when I'm gone  
Do you teach me while I'm here_

_  
...just as soon as I belong, then it's time I disappear  
Hey, hey, hey, and I went, and I went on right down that road  
Hey, hey, hey_

_  
And I went on, and I went on down that road  
I'm pain, I'm hope, I'm suffer  
Hey, hey, hey_

_  
Yeah and went on, and I went on right down that road  
Do you bury me when I'm gone  
Do you teach me while I'm here_

_  
...just as soon as I belong, then it's time I disappear  
Do you bury me when I'm gone  
Do you teach me while I'm here_

_  
...just as soon as I belong, then it's time I disappear  
Do you bury me when I'm gone  
Do you teach me while I'm here_

_  
...just as soon as I belong, then it's time I disappear  
Do you bury me when I'm gone  
Do you teach me while I'm here  
...just as soon as I belong, then it's time I disappear  
...disappear_

I froze in fear. Maybe he really wasn't coming back. Or maybe he was. Miyako stood up.

" We have to go find him. If you won't, then I will." Miyako started off in the direction they had gone, and I followed. Takeru, Cody and Davis didn't come. Heartless bastards. Fools, even. We'll get him back... On our own.

Wasn't long before we came to a fork. Left or right, Correct or Wrong, Foolish or Smart, Light or dark. All cut straight down the middle. The trees were thick here, in the Digital Forest, thick as though they would never end. The dirt was still wet from and old rain. I listened to the song again, listening for clues. " I went on, I went on right down that road.... Let's go right." So, we went right, as I had said. We stopped at a graveyard, old and broken, flowers long dead and muddy as hell. Miyako started singing, very well, I might add.

" Do you bury me when I'm gone, do you teach me while I'm here, just as soon as I belong, then it's time I disappear.... Maybe it's something to do with the graves?" I shrugged, and looked down. One was open.

" Hey, maybe that's a tunnel?" Nope. Totally off. Just an open casket, nothing but bones remaining. Miyako cringed.

" Wrong. Hey, what's that over there?" Over the hill, I could see a silhouette. Someone was shoveling something. We ran over to the figured. It was Ken, throwing heavy and musty dirt into a large hole. He was burying something, and it was thick in the air, a horrible smell. I didn't dare look, Miyako already did and looked horrified. Ken patted down the dirt, and threw the shovel to the ground.

" Too much killing. Too much violence. Too much of this. I can't stay with you two anymore.... The Kaiser has returned within me. I've got to disappear. At least until I can be forgiven...." He stated quietly. I noticed, Miyako's eyes were starting to produce tears again. Was this even a crush she felt for him, or a real swell of love?

" But.... Ken... You are forgiven, we care about you, you've got to stay! Kaiser or not, I'm not letting you go!" Miyako stomped her foot, standing as tall as she could. She looked as though she would die for him right there. Love must really be strong, if she'd do that. And I know she would. Ken sighed.

" As much as my heart aches to stay, I can't. It won't be safe. With Aruikennimon and Mummymon dead, a new evil is already arising......Within me. And I would rather kill myself then let it loose again." He looked up. His face was dirty, sweat from his forehead stinging an open gash over his eyes. Pullet holes lined his chest, his shirt torn in half. His arms were muddy, same with his pants, from the digging and burying.

" We wouldn't let you. We're not going to let it come out. Only you believe it's there: It's not there, Ken. And we know it's not." I stated, nearly on the brink of tears. Ken's eyes looked hallow. Depressed, and hallowed. Ken extended his hand palm-up to us.

" Look at my palm. What do you see?" He was really quiet, but very forceful. We stared at the palm. It was stabbed into, like he had clutched a rose at the stem as hard as he could. Blood was leaking from it. Black Blood. In the blood was faces. I could make out Aruikennimon and Mummymon, screaming. Ken closed his hand and brought it away.

" I murdered them because I couldn't handle the evil growing within me. I couldn't handle it... I can't handle anything...." Ken slumped to the ground, resting his arms on his knees and his head in his arms. Miyako dropped down beside him and hugged him.

" You did what you needed to. They wanted only to hurt the world we protect. And you stopped them. You're very strong to do that." Miyako whispered. Ken sighed.

" You didn't see what happened. I became the Kaiser, I lost control, I became him again..... But it felt different. I wasn't in blue. I was in red. I don't know what's going on........."

Well, Ken, Neither do I........... Neither do I.........................

Seine: You like? You hate? R&R please!


	2. Part 2

I Disappear

Seine: Part 2 of the 2 part fiction. I don't own Digimon, nor to I claim to. See ya!

" You said you weren't in blue, that you were in red?" Miyako asked, pulling Ken to his feet. Ken nodded.

" I was all in crimson red, and I didn't have a whip. I had a sword. I don't understand what's going on, everything is so much different. I felt pain, then.... I changed, I became something different. Something.... unnatural. I remember everything speeding by me, faster then anything I had ever seen go by me. Faster then the lightning in the sky........" Ken explained, head lowered as his hair drooped over his face like curtains as a play closed to the end. I heard something crunch behind me, and I whirled around, fist flying forward.

I ended up punching LadyDevimon in the nose. I stood there, stunned, staring straight at LadyDevimon clutch her nose.

" Ummm.............. oops?.... " I murmered, backing up to where Miyako and Ken were. Miyako gave me thumbs up, and Ken was trying not to laugh. LadyDevimon looked _**MAD**_. Really, really _**MAD**_. I gulped a bit, clenching my fist again if she wanted more. She shook her head violently, looking dizzy.

" You know, that really hurt! You actually have some muscle under that pretty little arm sock. Now, for what I came for...... Seems as though Aruikennimon hasn't fulfilled her duty..... Hmm, saddening, really... I admired her hair.... But, then again, more credit for killing the One of Sin. Time to die, Ichijouji! And, then, maybe I'll torture your little girlfriends here while you scream in agony!" Ken's shoulders were shaking. Violently, like they were going to explode or something.

You don't know how right I was. Wolf heads: Red and vicious- Tore out from his shoulders. His body grew, his skin going into fur, red fur. His face extended, teeth grew, claws emerged, flesh and clothing ripped, and he grew more. About 6 feet tall. The two wolf heads were barking, and Ken's new face was snarling violently. LadyDevimon raised an eyebrow.

" What kind of black magic is this??!!" Ken roared, and leapt forward, clawing at LadyDevimon Violently...

And I awoke. My eyes opened slowly. I was laying somewhere in a forest, surrounded by trees with red leaves. The sun made them look as though they were ablaze. I stood up. I was laying on a grave. I looked at the stone.

Aruikennimon, Mummymon, and LadyDevimon. Forever Evil within their own minds.....

What was going on? Wasn't it just all a dream? What's going on?! I start running. To where, I don't know. I come to another clearing. The Graveyard in my dream, or what I thought was my dream. Finally, I realize.... It was all a memory. Just a memory. Ken did turn into that thing. After LadyDevimon had died, a vicious death it was, Ken's body had released a black gear, long since eradicated in my day as I child.

Ken and Miyako got married. I figured it would happen. I remember why I was out here again now. To remember the day when I realized that nothing is truely evil.... There is always a cause. There is always a heart beneath the exterior body. Sometimes, it's so deep, that you stop looking for it. We didn't stop looking for it in Ken. We found it.

And now, I, Hikari Yagami, all of 27 years of age, now remember something very important.

I broke up that Fight. I smashed LadyDevimon in the nose. I've done well by myself, I'm no longer weak. None of us are. We can't get down like we did that day any more. I won't let it happen.

OWARI

Seine: There. The End. Review please.


End file.
